Radioactive
by onyx-dreams
Summary: A Night Elf of Azeroth finds herself in a new world, that of Dragon Age: Origins. Starts in Azeroth then works into the DA: O story line.


Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft/World of Warcraft or Dragon Age: Origins. Nor do I own the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons which I used as the basis to come up with this story. The lyrics will make occasional appearances throughout the story.

A/N: A bit of cross over story using a made up Night Elf Druid character which I will be inserting into the DA: O world after the first couple chapters. The DA: O story line will be tampered with to my pleasure, but only really towards the end of the game. If my lore is off I apologize, I did a bit of research to attempt to stay true to Warcraft lore but I'm sure I've made a few oopsies. I also used the draconic translator from the .com to help with some dragon speech. Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

When the dragoness found her, she knew ill tidings would follow the child as she grew. Her conscience told her to let the child perish in the dark surroundings, squalling where only monsters roamed now. But as she looked down, her eyes connected with the child's. A spark. A flash of foresight rarely granted to her flight, one better suited to the bronze ones. This child balanced on a knife's edge, two destinies. One filled with terrible pain and suffering, not only for the child, but for many, many worlds. The other, also filled with pain and suffering, but also laughter and friendship and mended veils.

How the child came to be in the Emerald Dream- as there were no female sleepers- was a mystery to Ysera. But it was a sign to her that this child was now hers to raise.

Picking up the oddly silent night elf child, the green dragoness marveled at her blatantly corrupted features. The child would grow up to be beautiful no doubt. But her black hair, glowing red eyes, and blood red markings would ensure no night elf would befriend her easily.

"Mel andilar borun miranol, Amira. Knowing that, I will raise you as my own until you are old enough to train with the crotchety old sleepers." The child responded with a brilliant smile at the sound of Ysera's voice. Smiling warmly back, Ysera walked away from the corrupted edge of the Emerald Dream and back into well patrolled and verdant borders.

* * *

Ysera was not prepared for the corruption's sudden growth in the young child. It was alarming how fast it was consuming her once she got Amira away from the corrupted area of the Dream. Thinking quickly, she drew on her imbued life magic to attempt to make the corruption more natural, thus more controllable. To her despair, her magic only altered the corruption slightly. If she didn't do something soon the child would perish. Leaving the anguished child in the care of one of her consorts, she fled to the only flight she knew would be able to help her hold back the blackness consuming Amira's soul.

Nozdormu sniffed unhappily, seeing what was going to happen. As she appeared from around the bend leading down to his lair he boomed at her, "Ysera…last time you approached me you managed to sucker me into altering what the fates truly desired. And now I see you are attempting it again."

"Happy to see you also Nozdormu. Brother, you've seen why I am here. I know that because I got a glimpse of the child's future, that you have also seen the blurred lines there. This child's destiny is going to be very important, so important that the green flight was allowed to look at the potential."

The great Bronze was lounging on his dais, happy to stay in his natural, large form. Heat poured off of him in waves as was often the case for the bronzes. Snorting, he turned one large, slit eye to his Green sister. "I have seen. And it worries me. Should I bestow my gift upon the child, I run the risk of ruining our world and others even worse. I can see more in those blurred lines than you. Tell me, how can you make the promise that you will train and raise the child so that she will not fall to the false promises her blood will surely be giving her? Because my gift, while more powerful than yours, will not stay forever. Eventually the seal I place will fail. She will be consumed anew. How do I know she will not take that destructive power hiding within her and turn it back on us?"

Ysera growled, scales attempting to form over her humanoid form. She was normally just as patient as those of the Bronze flight, but the child meant something to her. The promise of an uncorrupted Emerald Dream was a large one. It also did not help that the child had a naturally sweet disposition at the moment. The corruption was starting to pain her but it certainly was not driving her mad either. "I cannot make that promise. All I can do is raise her to understand that whatever it is that is infecting her doesn't define her. I can teach her to find a center in the pain. I will teach her balance. She will train with the druids and I will also teach her a small bit of our magic."

Nozdormu pinned her with a searching look. After a minute of silence he spoke. "You are not normally one to get involved with the mortal races. This is unusual for you Ysera. Yes you work closely with the Kaldorei, but your emotional attachment hasn't been this great for any particular being in a long while. Why this child? Certainly not the promise of an uncorrupted Dream and certainly not because it is possible for her to choose a path to save many worlds. Why?"

Ysera pursed her lips and gave Nozdormu an unsavory look. "I feel a connection of sorts. As soon as I picked her up. Before that even. I was drawn to where I found her. I do not normally wander the dark places of the Dream on my own. But that day…there was something there. I do not question fate Nozdormu. We were blessed by Titans and they worked in their own mysterious ways and they too were subject to fate. It is not my place to fight it. So I have embraced her as my own to raise and to teach. Because no matter what she chooses, she will be mine to share in her pain or her elation."

"Mother to one of the few Kaldorei children to be seen in a very long time. Mother to one who would be friendless and lonely for all her childhood until it is time for her move forward." Nozdormu made a contemplative noise while tapping a claw on his dais rhythmically. Finally he lurched to stand up while shifting to his humanoid form. "The corruption will spread no matter what. It will drive both the Green and Black flights mad first. The risk is worth the potential triumph. Very well. Lead me to the child. I will put a stopper on the growth of her corruption. I do not know how long it will hold or what will cause it to break but it is all I can offer."

Ysera's only response was the happiest smile that Nozdormu had ever seen on her.

* * *

"Dask! Please do not send me to train with him! I wish to learn from you and your consorts!" Amira stormed around the shadowed twin of Shadowglen.

The dragoness looked at her adopted child with amusement and pride. Nozdormu's gift was holding strong and Amira had grown into a gangly Kaldorei equivalent of a teenager. "I have taught you all you need of our magic. You have even been blessed enough to receive some training from Chromie and Alextrasza. Even Prince Wrathion took the time from his black dragon schemes to talk to you. You have had more dragon attention than most other whole races will see in their lifetime."

Amira pouted and folded her arms sullenly across her chest. "But he's so crotchety. And mean. And he does not care for my existence as he has made clear to me many times. Why on Azeroth would he care to tutor me? Even with you urging him?"

"The Kaldorei owe a lot to the green dragonflight and they made an oath. He will do as I ask him, though it may not be with enthusiasm. He is one of the best at what he does."

"Why can't Malfurion teach me? Or Cenarius? They are less surly towards me…"

Ysera shook her head in exasperation. "They are busy with other dealings at the moment. Remulos will be a fine teacher as he is Cenarius's son and the third most powerful druid in existence. He will teach you to be a great druid of the claw, as it seems fighting things is more in your nature than healing or living magics. You will then work with Goldrinn, who I think you will find to be a reward after dealing with Remulos and perfecting his teachings."

Amira stopped her sulking and looked at Ysera with shock in her eyes. "Really? Goldrinn? You promise?"

"Only if you can display the control that is necessary to withstand the rage inherent in Goldrinn's techniques. Too many have lost their sanity to the power of Goldrinn. Only one has ever retained it on his own, but he is mad in his own way and still has to pay for the damage he did to Gilneas. So only when Remulos feels you are ready will you be allowed to train with Goldrinn." Ysera filled her voice with sternness. Amira was only fully under her control. The child balked against anyone else's leadership. 'It must come with the mother territory,' thought Ysera.

"Is letting me train with Goldrinn a way to help me should Nozdormu's seal break?" Amira sobered up, remembering exactly why she got inflicted with many control lessons. Since she was a child, Ysera put great emphasis on controlling emotions and abilities. Amira had the steadiest of hands and a surprising amount of patience though she often didn't use it.

"It is. Showing mastery over Goldrinn's gift without letting it take over you will give you something to gauge the corruption against. The Wolf's powers are described as rampant, capable of making you forget yourself as it rages inside you. The experience will most likely save your life or at minimum keep you sane until you can do something to stop the spread inside you."

Amira nodded. "Very well. I shall go to Remulos in Moon Glade. Will you visit often?"

Ysera shook her head sadly. "I will be away the whole of your training. Only once you have finished with Goldrinn and been retested by Remulos will you see me again, aridanthe." Ysera winced in her head at the crestfallen look on her adopted daughter's face. Up until now they had rarely been separated. Even when life threatening situations arose that Ysera had to administer to, she took Amira with her. This would be the first separation between them, and as any mother was wont to do for her child, she worried.

1 Mel andilar borun miranol - Your suffering shall be legendary.

2 Dask! - Mother!

3 Aridanthe - My dear.


End file.
